All Because of A Forgotten Bag
by Radicalnotions
Summary: This is my 1st fic! yay! right now its about Sota and Rin but im not sure im going with it yet...ratings genre plot may alll change but R&R anyway! thanks!
1. An unlikly meeting

Ok.my first fic! Yay! Lalalalalalala!!! It took a little while to upload but cut me some slack im new at this!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha but I can sure pretend I do! ^_^  
  
Chapter 1: An Unlikely Meeting  
  
Sota walked into the family room and immediately spotted Kagome's big yellow bag lying forgotten on the floor.  
  
" Jeeze, Kagome always has to leave something behind when she goes back to the Feudal Era." Sota sighed.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to bring it to her then," he said innocently. This was a great opportunity to go visit his favorite dog demon, Inuyasha. Without another thought, Sota grabbed the bag and dashed out the door towards the well.  
  
~Meanwhile, on the other side of the well in Feudal Japan ....  
  
Rin wondered nervously through the forest trying hard not to make a sound. She had strayed a little too far from Sesshomarou while chasing a butterfly and was now lost in the thick greenery of the forest. Rin soon came across a clearing where there happened to be an old well.  
  
"Hello?..Sesshomarou-sama?...Janken-san?" she whispered.  
  
Getting no reply, Rin turned and was about to leave when.. * THUMP! * Rin gasped. She was sure the noise had come from inside the well. Gathering her courage, she crawled cautiously towards the well and peeked her nose over the edge.  
  
"AHHHHHH," she shrieked, jumped back from the well and ran behind the nearest tree. Moments later, a young boy about Rin's age appeared from out of the well carrying a large yellow bag.  
  
Rin poked her head out from behind the tree and cried out, "S-Stay away from Rin-chan or else Sessshomarou-sama is gonna come and eat you up!"  
  
The boy set the bag down next to the well and calmly replied, "You don't have to scream I'm standing right here. Sheesh! Who's Sesshomarou?" The boy went on not giving Rin any time to answer his question.  
  
"Anyway, I'm Sota. I'm looking for Inuyasha. He's big and strong and I'll bet he could beat up that stupid Sesshomarou guy you were talking about."  
  
That had done it. Rin had lost her temper. With balled fists, she stomped out from behind the tree right up to Sota and yelled, "Sesshomarou-sama is NOT stupid! Sesshomarou is is tall and brave and smart and and he saved my life!"  
  
Sota considered this for a moment. Then, putting all his emphasis into Inuyasha's name, he replied, "So, that's no big deal. Inuyasha saved mine."  
  
Rin gave Sota a warning glare and crossed her arms over her chest with a "Humph." Sota turned, picked up the book bag (which was almost as big as he was) and slung it over his shoulder. "Anyway, I have to go find Inuyasha and my sister and give her this bag,"  
  
Rin watched Sota leave the clearing. Then she remembered that she was alone. 'Well, his company is better than no company,' she thought then ran after Sota. "Hey wait up," she cried, "You can't just leave me here alone."  
  
"Sure I can," Sota said as she caught up, "And why are you out here alone anyway?"  
  
Rin lowered her head looking at her feet and mumbled, "Rin-chan got lost.."  
  
"Lost, huh?" asked Sota. "Well, I'm sure Inuyasha will know what to do. He knows everything."  
  
Rin's eyes lit up. "Really?!"  
  
"Yup, and my sister Kagome can help, too. She is pretty nice.."  
  
The two children kept talking (well it was more Sota bragging about Inuyasha) as they walked through the forest. 


	2. SORRY

Ok I'm so sorry for not updating for those of you who are 'grrrring' at me. I know it really sucks when you want someone to update and they never do. But school has gotten the better of me and I already have like 3 tests this week so I promise that I will update before next weekend so please have patience. Thanks 


	3. Found

WOOOOHOOOOO!!!  
  
I'm back! I still have homework but Inuyasha comes first in my life! Wait what am I saying? I have no life! No that's not right either- INUYASHA IS MY LIFE!  
  
WAHAHAHAHAHA! Hyper-hyper-hyper.  
  
Ok now for some serious typing action!   
  
I don't own Inuyasha.feh.  
  
Chapter 2: Found  
  
All was well in Feudal Japan. Everything was in its place. Kagome and Sango  
  
were making dinner in Kaede's hut. Miroku was gathering firewood, which meant he  
  
was far enough away that the girls didn't have to worry about any funny business.  
  
Shippou and Kirara were sleeping near the fire and Inuyasha, as usual, was complaining.  
  
"Oi, wench, what's taking so long with the food!? I'm starving over here!"  
  
Kagome sighed choosing to ignore the dog demon's rude comments and keep the  
  
peace in the hut. The food was almost ready when Inuyasha's nose picked up something  
  
other than the sweet smell of ramen.  
  
"Since when has your little twirp of a brother been allowed to visit, Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked. Kagome's reaction to his question was priceless.  
  
"SOOOOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," she bellowed.  
  
Kagome stomped out of the hut, fists balled and red faced. She had never been so  
  
mad at Sota in her entire life.  
  
"Inuyasha," she growled through gritted teeth, "take me to Sota right now or I will S-I-T you until you body goes numb!"  
  
Without another word Inuyasha was flying through the air headed in the direction  
  
of Sota's sent with Sango and Miroku not far behind. 'I better not tell her Rin's with  
  
Sota just yet,' he thought. 'She has enough stuff to worry about already'  
  
~Meanwhile, back with Sota and Rin.  
  
The sun was halfway lost behind the horizon and it started to get a bit chilly. Rin  
  
shivered and Sota began to worry that they might not find Inuyasha before nightfall. He  
  
set the bright yellow bag down. Tears sprang from Rins eyes as she lay down next to the  
  
bag.  
  
"Rin-chan is tired *sniffle* and hungry *sob* and cold and she misses Sesshomarou-sama."  
  
Then Sota remembered why he was carrying around that heavy bag. Kagome used  
  
it to carry all her food for when she got hungry and her blankets for when it got cold. Sota  
  
unzipped the bag and got out two blankets and threw one to Rin who gladly took it. They  
  
had to settle with crackers for dinner since Sota had no idea how to start a fire.  
  
Soon, the two children were munching away happily on their crackers and quite  
  
warm considering the cold weather. They didn't have to wait long before Sota spotted  
  
Inuyasha and the gang flying towards them. Kagome jumped of Inuyasha's back and  
  
marched straight up to Sota, not even noticing the young girl sitting next to him.  
  
"What is wrong with you, Sota? Don't you ever listen to me? I told you NEVER to come through the well. It's way too dangerous. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you ran into a demon! On top of that mom will kill me when she finds out."  
  
Kagome went on and on making Sota feel worse and worse. Even Inuyasha was  
  
starting to feel a bit sorry for the kid. Soon Sota's eyes started to get watery.  
  
"I-I'm s-s-sorry, Kagome. I was j-just trying t-to help."  
  
Now it was Kagome's turn to feel guilty. She embraced her little brother in a  
  
warm hug.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Sota. I was being a little too harsh. Its just that, I was worried about you, that's all."  
  
In that moment all was forgiven between the two siblings. And it was at that  
  
moment that Kagome and Sota realized how many eyes were watching them, including  
  
those of Rin.  
  
"Rin," Kagome asked, "What are you doing here and where is Sesshomarou?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yah-HOOO! Chapter 2 -finished! Done! Over with!  
  
Onward to chapter 3. 


End file.
